The present invention is directed toward a fishing rod guide and more particularly to a fishing rod guide which can be easily and inexpensively made from a one piece injected plastic guide frame and an aluminum oxide ring which snaps into the frame.
As is well known by those skilled in the art, fishing rod guides have been used for many years on fishing rods to guide the fishing line through the length of the rod. These have conventionally been made from a sheet of stock metal material which is first stamped and then bent to form feet and upstanding braces. A preformed metal ring was then attached to the braces from the underside thereof and a retaining shock absorbing ring of plastic material having an outside diameter slightly less than the inside diameter of the metal ring was inserted into the metal ring. An aluminum oxide ring is then fitted within the shock absorbing ring.
The above described conventional guide is relatively expensive to manufacture because of the various different parts which must be first made and then assembled. In addition, the parts are made from several different kinds of materials due to the fact that the aluminum oxide ring cannot be connected directly to the metal ring frame since a shock absorbing material must be interposed there between to protect the oxide ring.